(1) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to ground working implements and more particularly to a trowel for digging weeds up by their roots.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Dandelions are a problem with lawns. If the weed is cut at the surface of the earth, normally a new plant will emerge from the root. Often weeds are removed by small weeding trowels that have a short handle and an elongated narrow trowel with a notch on the end thereof. This necessitates either the gardener working on his knees or stooping or sitting on the ground adjacent to the portion of the lawn being weeded.
Before filing this application, the applicant was aware of the following patents:
RICE U.S. Pat. No. 1,827,109 PA1 DAVISON U.S. Pat. No. 1,857,500 PA1 GILSTRAP ET AL. U.S. Pat. No. 1,998,314 PA1 GEBHARDT U.S. Pat. No. 2,017,436 PA1 MIKKELSON U.S. Pat. No. 2,166,015 PA1 KULESH U.S. Pat. No. 2,373,898 PA1 STECKER ET AL. U.S. Pat. No. 2,504,746 PA1 McKINNEY U.S. Pat. No. 2,532,115
Kulesh discloses a modified form of the short handled weeding trowel described above. It is modified by having a fulcrum so that the weed can be pried from the earth by pushing the handle down.
Gebhardt discloses a weeding device having the notched trowel together with a pedal so that the foot may be used to force the device into the ground and also a heel or fulcrum is provided.
Stecker et al. discloses a modified short handle device as described above. It is modified by having a fork or rake mounted at the end of the handle and further by having a spring loaded fulcrum slidably mounted upon a shank extending from the handle to the notched trowel.
The other patents do not appear to applicant to be more pertinent than those specifically discussed above.